broken promise
by MikiSakura
Summary: They made a promise ten years ago but when Mikan comes back she realizes its broken. "Wow Mikan sounds like a sexy name. Have I met you before? ""YES YOU HAVE YOU JERKFACE, I'M MIKAN SAKURA!" full summary inside MXN HXR     claracrazed


**Heyy minna-san I'm back ^^ anyways since I deleted all my fics my reviews for my new one shot was kinda pathetic T.T (no offence to the two who reviewed it bahhh ily :D) so im here to claim back my reviewers and new reviewers (in a good way 0.o) lol. Anyways this is not a one-shot *applauses* lol hope it gets as many reviewers as 'HSR' :D if you like it please review it I promise I will try my best to update whenever possible and at least once a month though I have to excuse myself in September as I have my PSLE :C rawr please wish me luck my prelim papers are coming next fri (higher Chinese) and my PSLE oral the week after :C OMG IM TALKING CRAP AGAIN! **

**Oh well…. Back to the fic enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: This author however awesome does not and will never own the awesome Gakuen Alice.**

**Full ****Summary: They made a promise ten years ago but when Mikan comes back she realizes its broken. "Wow Mikan sounds like a sexy name. Have I met you before? ""YES YOU HAVE YOU JERKFACE, I'M MIKAN SAKURA!" MXN HXR**

**Broken promise**

**Chap 1**

"Nat-kun promise me you will wait for me and we will be friends forever and ever" a six year old girl with two pony tails said sadly to her best friend in the whole wide world as she stuck out her pinky

"Only if you promise to marry me when you come back to Japan" a cheeky lad said as he gave Mikan a flower.

"Fine…but only if you promise to give me 1000 fluff puffs!"

"Deal!" Natsume said as they pinky promised each other.

"I will miss you Nat-kun…" Mikan muttered as she waved Natsume goodbye and boarded the plane with her parents to America.

"Don't go Mikan…" Natsume said as watched her leave…

**Ten Years Later**

"OH MY GOSH! I can't believe it! After ten whole years, im back in Japan! I wonder if he still remembers me…" Mikan shouted to herself as she walked towards the exit with her luggage. As she walked out of the airport, she saw a familiar figure.

"Ruka Pyon!" Mikan shouted as she flinged herself towards him.

"Eh heh… hi Mikan looks like you haven't change a bit, still as loud as ever heh? And I see you have kept the 'Pyon' in my name eh heh…" Ruka said as he blushed as red as a tomato.

"Hands off my boyfriend Mikan!" an emotionless girl said as she loaded her baka gun.

"Hotaru! Omg I miss you so much!" Mikan exclaimed as she flung her arms around her and noticed sometime, "wait you guys are dating?"

"Got a problem with that? Now hands off me before I shoot you with my 'baka gun 3000' which is ten thousand more times powerful than the one ten years ago." Mikan gulped.

"Okay… so where is Natsume? I have been dying to see him!" Mikan shouted enthusiastically as Hotaru shot her with the baka gun.

"Tsk probably making out with some random chick he found on the street…" Ruka muttered under his breath.

"Wait what?" Mikan questioned looking confused as she rubbed her head and pouted, "that really hurts you know Hotaru."

"Hn, warned you." Hotaru replied as emotionless as ever, "Anyways I will drive you to school since your parents told me you are also staying in the same dorm and room as me."

"Thanks Hotaru!"

"Just shut up"

"…" (That was Ruka lol)

**At Gakuen Alice**

"Here we are and Ruka walk faster!" Hotaru said as she ordered Ruka. Poor Ruka was carrying Mikan 5 large luggage and was barely alive.

"Hey Ruka," Mikan said as she twirled her hair, "Natsume shares the same room as you right? Can I please visit him? Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!"

"Fine… but I doubt this is the correct time-" Ruka tried to explain but was cut off by Mikan.

"Please! Please! Please! I swear I won't destroy your room! Please!" Mikan pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay… fine"

**Outside Ruka's and Natsume's room**

"Um…Mikan I don't think this is the correct time to go in, Natsume may be busy...with some stuff…" Ruka pleaded, but it was too late Mikan had already opened the door.

"!"

"Ruka, how many times must I tell you not to interrupt when im making out with someone." Natsume totally unaware that was Mikan shouted. Not hearing a reply, he turned his head and in front of him stood a beautiful brunette. Dazzled, he asked the slut he was making out with to leave.

"Hello beautiful, whats your name?" he asked as he showed off his you-know-you-love-me charm.

"Mikan…" Mikan replied shocked.

"Wow Mikan sounds like a sexy name. Have I met you before? (Punch line lol)"

"YES YOU HAVE YOU JERKFACE, I'M MIKAN SAKURA!" Mikan shouted as she stormed out of the room leaving Natsume behind, confused.

"Wait… Mikan Sakura?"

**Okay how is it Lol? Anyways if you have any suggestions, advice and stuff please review! I will gladly accept all. Hoped you like it**

**~claracrazed**


End file.
